<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song of the Stars by watcher_ofthe_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307843">The Song of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky'>watcher_ofthe_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Song of the Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer! Jellal, ErLu - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gods, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Romance, drummer! Erik, endgame: jerik and erlu, jerik, jerza - Freeform, stars references because it is me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit by bit, the universe aligned itself, turning its page to write a new story. A story of gods who came down to earth and became human in order to unravel the mysteries of love.</p><p>Unknown to them, since centuries humans have been making laws of love. This love that doesn't travel through space and time like gravity. How can they, then, mould something seamless into a finiteness?  </p><p>This was the story, the fates would tell, would be the one of bending those love laws. </p><p>And perhaps a little something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Hibiki Lates, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Song of the Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the Fairy Tail Reverse Bang, which was a really fun event hosted by @ftguildevents on Tumblr. </p><p>Many thanks to my amazing partner <a href="https://j0nah98.tumblr.com/">Jonah</a> who is the artist behind <a href="https://j0nah98.tumblr.com/post/633544578882060288/this-is-my-last-entry-for-the-fairy-tail-reverse"><strong>this gorgeous art</strong></a> for the story. Please go and check out more of her art and give it love!</p><p>A few notes for the story: </p><p>-&gt;<strong>Trigger Warning:</strong> The later chapters will have mentions of homophobia. Please be careful if it is a trigger to you.</p><p>-&gt;This goes without saying but I will state it just in case: this work is a piece of fiction and no religious offense is intended, however small it might be. I don't know if it is relevant but since the story is about gods, I figured I might say it before. I am an atheist so that has affected how I have portrayed the characters. </p><p>-&gt;This is still a work in progress and it will take me time to update it, thanks to college and my poor time management skills. But if you are here and are reading it, I want you to know that I love you and will forever be grateful to you. Your words of encouragement mean <em>everything to me</em>, especially since the story is about a rare pair.</p><p>-&gt;Which brings me to this: This focuses mainly for jellal x erik. While erza x lucy will be a relevant part of the story as whole, it will be in the background. Maybe someday I will write one-shots about them.</p><p>At last, I thank the organisers for patiently waiting on me all this time. Thank you for hosting the event.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>  Prologue</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Let there be light.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And suddenly, the universe burst into being. From a primordial single point, an infinity drew itself; hot and dense, shivering to come into birth. It expanded and then cooled down in the darkness where subatomic particles and atoms coalesced and the dense clouds of nebulas rose their fog to form the spiralling stars and galaxies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This universe where the gods created a million others--some whose existence is light-years apart and some who are yet to evolve into coherent beings--and yet none of them can compete with the ones who are only a tiny speck of dust in this stretch of infinite space, unaware of the vastness of it; who are dwelling in the suburbs of a hundred billion galaxies, trying to catch them in their grasp from their soil. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Humans.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The creation said to be the gods’ own reflection. Made in their own image. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gods who created the stretching land and the oceans. Gods who created the stars and the light of the sun. Gods in whose palm swirl a billion galaxies and the entirety of cosmos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of their creation can bring the humans down to their knees and yet there is this one thing which renders even these mighty gods speechless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An emotion whose power transcends the fabrics of reality. An emotion whose depth cannot be contained in this space. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love which comes with mortality. Love where we give everything of ourselves to others because this moment might be our last. We love with every atom of our being and we make poetries and grand gestures and the soft songs and whisper of kisses; we make a whole spectrum out of a single emotion because we know that we are here only once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in the end, we pray to find each other again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will give our everything again and again and again. In all of our lifetimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If gods are kind enough and fate is a little less mischievous, our paths will cross and we will meet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in case we won’t, we would still love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Desperately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hopelessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boundlessly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one can take this away from us.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We are Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Erza,” Jellal said, bringing her out of her reverie. “I would love you if I knew how to.”</p><p>And it ached to hear it. She didn’t know what ached but it was the weight of absence weighing down her chest. She softly smiled at him.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. “I would too.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter-1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  <em>We are Stardust</em></strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you watching the humans again?” a voice echoed in the empty room from behind. Erza gently traced her finger on the translucent globe, her touch leaving behind a trail of stardust. </p><p>“They are fascinating,” she answered, her gaze still fixed on the orb. “Don’t you think so too?”</p><p>When she didn’t receive a response in return she turned to face the man standing beside her. “Jellal?” </p><p>He was staring at the globe too, a glitter of a thousand suns shining in his dark blue eyes as he watched the tiny creation with a hidden amusement. </p><p>Finally noticing the silence between them, Jellal tore his gaze away from the orb and looked at Erza, a little breathless and surprised at his own indulgence and being caught for it.</p><p>She smiled at him and he cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he said, nodding slightly, “They are fascinating.”</p><p>Erza looked at him and saw that there was something else lurking behind the pretence of nonchalance. Something else besides the mere fascination of watching a species from another realm.</p><p> </p><p>A look of hunger? No, not hunger. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Longing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Erza knew what that was like because she too had spent countless years trying to reach for something that has always been out of grasp.  </p><p>“I wonder what it would be to be like them,” she said. “I wonder what it will be like to <em>feel</em>.”</p><p>“We do feel just like them,” he answered, voice distracted and thick. He knew what she was talking about.</p><p>“But do we feel love?”</p><p>“That’s...that’s just a puny emotion that makes them do things which are out of bounds. They are weak for their desires.”</p><p>The suns glowing in his palm swirled from one fingertip to another; his dark blue eyes shining as he watched them blazing in the fire.</p><p>“It’s what makes them strong.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?” he asked, now looking at her.</p><p>“Don’t <em>you </em>think so too? You don’t have to lie to me, Jellal. I know you do too,” she said, desperation edging her voice. They have been over this before; maybe a decade ago? She doesn’t know because time for them is an irrelevant concept anyway.</p><p>“What good will it do to think like that?” he answered, closing his fist and the suns disappeared, along with the light in his eyes. “Human emotions are fickle. They are what bring their demise, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Jellal.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>She let out an exasperated sigh and looked above at the darkness where a constellation was in making by Layla. It was funny if you think about it, she thought. Constellations and asterisms were a human concept made centuries ago, but even the gods had taken an amusement in their imagination and started calling the patterns by that name.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny how humans have been able to sway even the gods many times in history.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s useless, you know that right?” he said, at last, staring in the distance with the same longing like before. “It’s useless to think about things like that.”</p><p>“I…I just wanted to know what it will be like to feel what I feel for you. No, I already know that I feel something for you. I just want to <em>know </em>what I feel. To understand it; to know whether this is what they call love.”</p><p>She heard Jellal taking a sharp breath and when she finally looked at him, he was looking at her with a gentle yet pained smile. </p><p>They had first learned about humans centuries ago. They had seen how they would bring their own fall, trying to be invincible and superior. They saw their emotions taking the best of them. They were pathetic many times. They were so insignificant in the entirety of the cosmos and <em>yet </em>they still marched on. Erza and Jellal could never understand why. </p><p>Humans had emotions and they cried and rage. But when they were happy, they looked hopeful. They had this feeling flowing their veins which made them feel <em>better. </em>They looked blissful. They cried happy tears and let themselves be free in a way which was incomprehensible to them. </p><p> </p><p>Feelings were supposed to make them weak but they seem only stronger.</p><p> </p><p>When Erza and Jellal looked at themselves, they found an emptiness which they didn’t know they had. A void which couldn’t be filled even by gods like them.</p><p>They found out that humans had a terrifying yet fascinating emotion called love.</p><p>Swayed by the curiosity, both of them studied for centuries what this feeling was. They got nothing in the end.</p><p>When they looked at humans, love seemed like warmth. It looked like happiness but it also looked like an ache. It was so twisted. A paradox. It was a spectrum rather than concrete.  They didn’t understand it.</p><p>And then bit by bit, they learned what it is. No, they didn’t learn it, they understood the absence of it. As they grew closer, Jellal would smile at her and Erza would feel <em>something. </em>She would feel an absence. Like an integral part of her existence was missing.</p><p>When they would lay together in bed, she would take his hand and he would whisper soft words which made her heart ache. But when she would put a palm on her chest, it would only echo an emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they should have never ventured on this dangerous territory because at the end, it only left a hollowness in their core.</p><p>Eventually, they stopped talking about it but the wonder never left their minds. The urge. The longing. All of it still was buried deeply where their desire can’t reach them.</p><p> </p><p>“Erza,” Jellal said, bringing her out of her reverie. “I would love you if I knew how to.”</p><p>And it ached to hear it. She didn’t know what ached but it was the weight of absence weighing down her chest. She softly smiled at him.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. “I would too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Mavis who had called both of them in her chambers which surprised them. Although she looked like a child, she was one of the primordial goddesses, the one who had created the universe and has seen its origin. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” she said and smiled at them, gesturing to them to sit. Starlight glowed brightly in her room, her steps leaving behind a trail of stardust. Jellal noticed her long hair reaching her feet and looking like a river of stars. Her skin had tiny suns overall and the ichor in her veins shined golden. She was ethereal. </p><p>“I see that you both are interested in humans,” she said, turning back to look at them.</p><p>Jellal blinked and stared at her before turning to look at Erza. He wasn’t sure how to answer that. If he said yes, wouldn’t it be mocked upon? How deities like them shouldn’t indulge themselves into petty things like humans?</p><p>Mavis chuckled at their silence. “You don’t have to hide that from me. You can’t hide anything from me anyway, so I don’t see the need for the hesitation.”</p><p>Jellal swallowed thickly and nodded. He couldn’t understand why they were here. Was it perhaps that they would be punished for getting carried away by their curiosity?</p><p>“You aren’t the first ones to think about that,” she said, green eyes blazing with a depth too enormous. “Across millennium and centuries, gods have strung along and dived into the mysteries of their creations. Humans are one of the most intriguing them all, after all.”</p><p>“So gods have reincarnated as humans before?!” Erza exclaimed eagerly. “What happened to them?”</p><p>Mavis looked at her with half-lidded eyes, a serene smile playing on her lips. Jellal suddenly felt stiff and his throat went dry. He slowly licked his lips and stared above at the comets flying past them, its tail leaving a trail of stardust.</p><p>“The capacity to feel isn’t found only among humans,” Mavis said at last. She titled her head and raised her hand, her hand swiping in the space. “Emotions are felt across almost all life in the universe. The intensity and the nature of them differ.”</p><p> </p><p>The comet that had swayed past them returned, following its path in reverse. “Some may feel only a spark,” Mavis continued, “While others—” she closed her fist and the comet exploded, its fire burning and searing, “—may feel an explosion,” she finished, her eyes meeting theirs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mavis,” Jellal spoke, at last, his voice thick and rusty, “Why are we here?”</p><p>And as if on cue, Freed entered the chambers, their long green hair tied in a ponytail. They were one of the higher gods and have been around before Jellal and Erza were even born. Their expressions were usually solemn and firm but Jellal knew that they were kind and gentle. And yet, ever since he has known them, he could always see a tinge of sadness looming in their eyes; like lines of pain crisscrossing on the map of their being.</p><p>“Because we want to warn you what you’re getting yourself into,” they said as they stood in front of them. And maybe Jellal had imagined it, but for a moment, he saw Freed throwing a glare at Mavis before turning back to them.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Erza asked voice tensed.</p><p>“Do you know what gives most of the life on this universe meaning?” Mavis said, ignoring Erza’s question. “Death.”</p><p>She hopped and sat on one of the golden orb swirling in the centre, bringing it to halt. “Death is an extraneous concept to us. We aren’t held back by the mortality of our existence; time is inessential to us.”</p><p>She turned and tilted her head to her side to look at Freed. They folded their hands and met their gaze met hers. With a sigh, they began, “But humans and other creatures are bounded by their impermanence. And that’s what drives them to pursue their desires.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back on the wall of the chamber, Freed chuckled dryly, “Gods don’t know what it is like to die, yes. But…do we know what it is like to live either? We are just living a concept, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>And this was what Jellal has wondered many times while staring blankly at the huge nothingness in front of him. What was it like to die? What was it like to be bounded by transience? To run on borrowed time?</p><p>“As I have said before, many gods have taken a liking and reincarnated as humans,” Mavis said. “They had relished in appeal of invincibility that many humans claim to be chasing. Others did not find the erratic emotions suitable for them. But some,” she paused, “—have found the essence of them. I believe you both are looking for it too. So, we have decided to indulge you.”</p><p>“You mean—” Jellal said, still not sure that this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You both will be reincarnated as humans,” Mavis replied, lips curling into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em>why</em>?” Erza interjected and echoed Jellal’s thoughts. “Why are you gratifying us?"</p><p>“Let’s just say that I understand what it is like to feel trapped in the longevity, and I am allowing you to flame your curiosity,” she said dismissively with a shrug.</p><p>Jellal suddenly felt lightheaded, his fingers trembling with a rush churning in his insides. When his eyes met Erza’s he could see the spark reflecting in hers.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is it. </em>He could almost hear her saying.</p><p>They can finally know what it was like to <em>feel. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>To <em>love.</em></p><p> </p><p>“But before that,” Freed said, cutting their musing. “I would like to warn you both that what you are trying to pursue won’t happen in the exact way you might want it to.”</p><p>Regarding the puzzled expressions on their faces, Freed continued, “Humans forge their own destinies. Sure, in the grand scheme of things, we gods control everything. And we <em>can </em>shape and mould their fate—many times gods do that, their intentions rooting from mischief or benevolence—but mostly, we do not meddle with them. Humans live by the <em>choices </em>they <em>make</em>. They are faulty beings but that’s what their existence is. They are guided by their emotions. And so—”</p><p>In the silence that stretched, Jellal saw the lines of pain on Freed’s face deepening for a moment before rippling off again. Their gaze darted from Erza to him, “You might fall in love but it won’t <em>necessarily</em> be with each other. There is an abundant possibility that you might find someone else. While that might be okay, you have to remember that they won’t be a god. They will not be immortal.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you still want to do this?” Jellal asked Erza as they laid beside each other, watching a pair of nebulas slowly forming stars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Years later, they will come to know that they are called Heart and Soul nebula by humans. And they will wonder how they are capable of finding love even in the infinite cosmos. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I do,” Erza replied softly without missing a beat. She took his hand in hers and her thumb gently traced his knuckles and their dips. “Do you?”</p><p>There wasn’t doubt after that. If Erza wanted that then Jellal would follow her.</p><p>Intertwining their fingers together, Jellal smiled at her. “Then me too.”</p><p> </p><p>In the time to come, they watched planets revolving and novae exploding in their blinding brightness. They watched their ethereal world and burned it to their memories. Although, Freed told them that they won’t remember their past life once they reincarnate but they may have a vague feeling about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We…we will at least meet each other?” Erza had asked one day. “We might not fall in love but we will find each other, won’t we?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am hoping we would,” Jellal had replied. “They won’t be that cruel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Erza had given him a sad smile. “But we won’t remember each other, right?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Maybe this help. I will remember you by this,” Jellal had taken a step closer and brought a hand touching her hair. “ </em>Scarlet<em>. The colour of your hair.”</em></p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Slowly, the ichor in their body faded away to dust and they watched each other flying away in the dark void. Little by little, they drifted away, their bodies turning to atoms and making way to a tiny blue speck revolving around a star in some insignificant corner of the universe.</p><p>Bit by bit, the universe aligned itself, turning its page to write a new story. A story of gods who came down to earth and became human in order to unravel the mysteries of love.</p><p>Unknown to them, since centuries humans have been making laws of love. This love that doesn't travel through space and time like gravity. How can they, then, mould something seamless into a finiteness?  </p><p>This was the story, the fates would tell, would be the one of bending those love laws.</p><p> </p><p>And perhaps a little something more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on, Macbeth,” Erik shouted, running past the trees on the stony path, mud sticking to his shoes and ankles as he stepped into another puddle, soaking his socks in the water. </p><p>“Slow down,” Macbeth whined behind him and quickened his pace. “My mom is already going to get mad when she will see my t-shirt.”</p><p>Pushing another branch out of his way and hissing when a thorn from a lower stem scraped his already bruised knee, he huffed, “It will fly away otherwise! We are almost there.”</p><p>Squinting his eyes in the hazy light of the dusk, he finally made his way out of the thickly planted area into a clearing. “Quick! Give me the net.”</p><p>Hands-on his knees, Macbeth panted loudly, annoyed that instead of quietly playing a video game or something in his cosy room, Erik decided to go bug catching. </p><p>
  <em>I will do the work, you just have to follow me with this big jar. </em>
</p><p>Clearly, sprinting in full speed after a flying beetle through a forest with mud stuck t-shirts and damp socks wasn’t a part of the original plan. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes locked on the target and tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, Erik took a step forward, the leaves crunching under the heel of his feet. Tightening his grip around the pole of his net, he swung his hands forward and soon the net enveloped the beetle.</p><p>“Aha!” he exclaimed in joy. Macbeth looked up, a small smile curling his lips and reflected back the toothy grin of Erik’s. </p><p>“The jar! Open up the jar!” Erik exclaimed when suddenly he saw a brown blur in front of them. Their victory was short-lived because the said beetle had slowly crawled out of the net and flew in front of them freely, before finally flying away and disappearing in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—How did this even happen?” Erik cried out indignantly. He pulled the net closer and examined it. It was torn apart from the middle and had a big hole.</p><p>He whipped his head sharply to Macbeth who just looked exhausted. “Don’t look at me like that. <em>You </em>were running with the net through the wild branches like an excited dog.”</p><p>Sighing in frustration, Erik slumped to the ground along with Macbeth, annoyed by the fact that all of the hard work had gone to waste because of his carelessness.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only then Erik looked up and realised that the sunset lit sky had now turned dark and was now dotted with stars. His eyes lighted up at the expanse of these constellations and asterisms which he didn’t even know yet. Away from the city lights, billion little stars smiled back at him, glowing and twinkling in their sheer beauty, as if they held secrets within themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” he whispered, swallowing thickly. “I’ve...I’ve never seen the stars like this before.”</p><p> </p><p>His parents were strict about the curfew, never allowing him to be far from home after dusk. It was the first time he was seeing the sky like this and his eyes were trying to consume and burn this memory in his mind. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Macbeth said. “You know what it means?”</p><p>“What?” Erik asked, still in trance.</p><p>“That we are going to be grounded, idiot,” Macbeth replied flatly. “It’s after sundown. We are supposed to be home long before that.”</p><p>“...I am sorry,” Erik huffed. They were in trouble that was for sure. Grumbling, he stretched his legs and laid down, stealing a few more glances of the night sky above him before he getting back. After all, he didn’t know if he would be able to come back here any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the years to come by, he will come to know that these stars carry the same iron that is found in the blood of humans. He will think that maybe the destinies are ruled by the stars, after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because in the end, aren’t we all stardust? A voice will say to him with echoing laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is then, he will wonder that maybe that’s why we are forever trying to grasp the universe; because it feels closer to us.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Plummeting through lifetimes, he will try to find that voice again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love and fates aren’t famous for getting along. But if humans themselves are stars, then maybe destiny can be forged by our own hands.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My soul for your review. Also, the things I would give just to see Erik and Macbeth catching bugs and just being kids and enjoying.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, please leave a comment if you enjoyed! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>